


Candy

by MrsJohnSmith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut, oral!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsJohnSmith/pseuds/MrsJohnSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean puts that mouth to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy

"Oh my God, you're still eating candy?" You had walked into the motel room to find Dean sprawled on the bed, a pile of wrappers next to his hip.

"What? It's good." He grinned and continued chomping.

With a grunt, you heaved the bags you were carrying onto the counter, pulling out the beer first. "How much did that little old lady give you?" You bent over, trying to jam as much beer in the fridge as possible, Tetris style, thinking about how little old ladies loved him. Almost all ladies did. Especially when he rolled into town posing as an FBI agent in a perfectly snug suit.

"Enough." He was quiet for a moment, the only sound was the clinking of bottles. "You know, if I had somethin better to eat it'd be a different story."

You turned back to face him, about to suggest the diner up the road, but you couldn't quite get the words out. Sure, he'd flirted with you before, given you those eyes a time or two, but he'd never looked this...ravenous.

Before you realized it, he was up and crossing the room, standing close enough to feel the heat radiating off him. "Bet you taste even sweeter than that candy." He bent forwards, lips dangerously close to yours, hovering for a few moments, maybe giving you time to get out. But you couldn't move. This is what you'd wanted since you laid eyes on him.

He brought his plush lips down on yours, gentle and light, cradling your head in his strong hands while your own fisted into the fabric at his waist. The kiss deepened, both of you needing more and you were lost in the sensation of warmth and wetness, the taste of chocolate laced Dean.

You didn't care how unexpected this was or why it was happening. You just didn't want it to stop. Your fingers found their way under his layers, skimming across his stomach and around his sides, enjoying the way he clenched under your light touch.

Panting, he broke the kiss and fixed you with his glimmering eyes, now darkened to a forest green. "You taste just as sweet everywhere, princess?"

"Don't know." Your voice was breather than it'd ever been. "Why don't you find out?"

His smirk shot straight through to your center. He brought his lips down to yours again, with more force this time, more need, strong arms circling you, holding you up to him as your legs threatened to give out. Fingers wove into your hair, grasping and tipping your head back, allowing the room he needed to bring his mouth down your neck.

Your hands dug into his jeans at the back, fingertips pressing into his backside to get him even closer to you. "Fuck. Bed, now. Please." It was all you could manage.

He chuckled into your neck, the warmth and vibrations almost tickling you. "Yes, ma'am." Before you could think, he was pulling you back with you, spinning you around and pushing you onto your back, candy wrappers crinkling as you settled onto the bed. He gave you that mischievous boyish smile before joining you, his hands gliding over you with every movement of his slow crawl.

He felt so good under your fingertips and you took every opportunity to touch him as you'd imagined all those times before. It didn't compare to how he was caressing you, how perfectly in sync his movements became once he reclaimed your lips. He rolled you over on to him so he could use both hands to drive you wild, carding his fingers through your hair while the other never stopped roaming your back, briefly grabbing a handful of your ass and pressing you further into him before sneaking back up, thumbs grazing the sides of your breasts.

Without warning, he rolled you again, breaking the kiss to let his mouth wander over your cheek and jawline to your ear, his hot breath and tongue at the shell of your ear making you crazy, your panting tinged with slight moans. "You taste amazing, sweetheart."

You could only whimper in response as he was quick to keep exploring, his lips, tongue, and teeth finding the best spots to make you writhe and moan, which under that sinful, expert mouth was damn near everywhere. He grunted in frustration as your t-shirt impeded his progress, backing off enough to get his hands under the hem, his eyes finding yours and pausing to make sure you were all right. You nodded eagerly and he was quick to strip it from you and get his mouth and hands back on you.

Arching into him, you let your head fall back as his tongue traced patterns over your flushed skin, your hands blindly following his head and shoulders to grasp and stroke at whatever you could, to ground yourself to him. Your body and mind were so overwhelmed with the sensation of him, you hadn't realized he'd removed your bra until his mouth was capturing a nipple, his tongue deftly toying with it as his fingers mimicked the movements with its twin.

"Fuck, you taste so good." He slid down, kissing along your stomach and pausing to hover over your center. "Bet you taste the sweetest right here." Your eyes found his again, raging with desire, and you watched as he slowly undid your jeans, pulling them off with your panties, the cool air making you shiver.

As he reached the end of the bed, he pulled off his own clothes, hurried, and somehow you found your voice. "Slower."

His smile had never been so wicked as he undressed slowly, your eyes unsure of where to land as he revealed himself to you, but he kept his eyes on your face, drinking in every reaction he was causing. And because he was Dean, he paused before removing his boxer briefs, palming his erection while he watched you bite your lip and squirm.

"Dammit, Dean, please." It was a whine more than a command, but he did as you wished, giving you an eyeful of his gorgeous cock before he was crawling his way up to you again, kissing and licking at your legs as he went, making you ache for him even more as he took his time with your thighs as he spread you wide open for him.

You watched as he brought his hands to either side of your center, rubbing slowly up and down as his lips ghosted over yours, his darkened eyes taking in the effects of his teasing. All at once he dipped his tongue into you, licking from your entrance to your clit and you fought the urge to let your eyelids fall as he hummed his appreciation.

"Sweeter than any candy, princess." He whispered before dipping down again, his tongue and lips exploring, listening for your whimpers and moans to lead his way. You hadn't even come yet and already he was going down on you better than any man had ever done before. He was devouring you slowly, leaving you a panting, moaning, writhing mess. Your hips were moving on their own, chasing after his tongue. He moved an arm over you, holding you in place, the trapped feeling only adding to your pleasure. His other arm was brought back and soon you felt fingers exploring you along with his tongue.

His tongue circled your clit slowly, his fingers moving in sync around your entrance. Your fingers gripped into the bedding as you fought the solid arm pressing you down, trying in vain for more. He kept up with this slow and delicious torture, his fingers sliding in just the smallest bit with each circle.

When your moans were peppered with curses, the pleasure almost overwhelming, yet still not enough, only then did he allow you more, two of his fingers sinking into you as his soft lips closed around your clit, sucking gently as his tongue flicked. Your back began to arch, your head pushing back into the pillows as you felt the edge nearing, the heat building and building inside of you. His pumping fingers curled as his tongue worked faster and that was it, you were falling over that edge, lows moans squeezing out of you as you clamped down on him. He loosened his arm and let you buck into him, his mouth chasing you, drawing out your orgasm as long as possible.

As you came down, his movements returned to their languid pace. But he didn't let you go. He held on. You already came. Too sensitive. What was he doing? Your hands pushed at his head but he grunted and didn't give an inch.

His mouth remained around you, just the barest of suction, his tongue returning to dancing in circles as his fingers pumped into you. You were dizzy and breathless, both scared for this to continue and never wanting his mouth to leave you.

Taking advantage of your less frenzied state, the arm holding you down slid upwards, his hand catching a breast and kneading. He caught your nipple between his fingers and squeezed with each grasp of your flesh, a pain laced pleasure making you cry out. The circles of his tongue tightened and with just a few flicks, you were close again, this time fully giving yourself over to feeling everything. It was just him, the softness of his expert tongue and lips, his rough hands that touched you in ways you never knew you needed.

He growled into you as he worked you ever higher, the vibrations adding to the intense pleasure as you came again, sharper and harder than the first, making sounds you'd never had before. As you came down, he released you, kissing and stroking his way up you as he crawled to lay beside you.

Dean's lips never stopped, brushing over your earlobe and nipping at it. "Christ, Dean." You were never going to get your breathing under control ever again.

"Can't help it, you taste so good." He licked at your neck, tickling you.

You laughed. "Better than pie?"

"Better than everything." He rolled over you, fitting between your legs perfectly. He had a light in his eyes that had been missing for far too long and your heart swelled at the sight. He dipped to capture your lips again, teasingly soft, as his hips rocked, his cock sliding through your slit.

Even though he'd given you so much already, you needed more. "Please," you breathed into his lips.

He smiled into you, pulling back with soft pecks from his swollen lips. He watched you intently as he lined himself up and then slowly sunk himself into your heat. You moaned at the sensation of him filling you up, stretching you, your hands digging into his thick biceps.

When he began to move, his head fell forward, his eyes closing as he lost himself in you and the slick, slow slide. You needed him closer, more of his weight and thrusts pinning you to the mattress. Your arms snaked around him, a hand lost in his sweat damp hair, the other skimming over the smooth skin and hard muscle of his back, both working together to bring him closer to you.

He slid his arms under your back, hands coming up behind your shoulders, letting you feel more of his weight on you. His needy mouth sought out your neck, sucking a mark into you and you gasped into his ear, spurring him on to rock into you faster, small grunts and groans falling from him. Harder and faster. Hips circling and grinding. Fuck, he felt so damn good.

Dean eased back suddenly, his hands sliding to your hips to keep you with him as he moved back onto his knees. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth as he watched himself slide in and out of you. Your eyes flicked between watching him and watching how of the two of you fit together. He gripped you almost painfully tight as he thrust into you faster. You hoped his fingers were leaving you marked.

His eyes found yours as you held tight to his thick thighs. He was pounding into you now, each thrust punctuated with the sounds of your pleasure. God, he felt so fucking good, looked so amazing. All you could do was hang onto him, let him take you, let him keep fanning the flames until they consumed you.

"Come on, baby. One more for me." His fingers found your clit and rubbed harsh circles, the fire quickly spreading out, engulfing every part of you as you came hard, screaming and shaking and clawing into his thighs as he kept thrusting into you. With a shouted groan from him, he found his release, his muscles clenching beneath your fingers as thrusts stuttered and slowed.

He collapsed next to you, his arms drawing you in. As you both struggled to control your breathing, his lips ghosted over your shoulder, like he still couldn't get enough of you.

"Dean," you murmured, hoping that single syllable could convey all your bliss and satisfaction.

You felt his lips turn up into a smile as they continued circling your skin. His mouth never stopped tasting you, not until sleep claimed you both.


End file.
